


Something Just Like This

by bodylikeabattleaxe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodylikeabattleaxe/pseuds/bodylikeabattleaxe
Summary: But she said, where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?  I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts...aka the "Something Just Like This" songfic that no one asked for.





	1. Something I Can Turn To

_I’ve been reading books of old,_   
_the legends and the myths_   
_Achilles and his gold_   
_Hercules and his gifts_

Lena was smart. She’d always been smart. She went to private schools. The top University. She’d studied under some of the greatest minds of her age. Kara walked into her office one evening to find her reading an honest-to-god dusty tome of some kind, about philosophy or something. Whenever they talked Lena would throw in a reference to a book or a scientist that Kara knew nothing about. She had to pretend it was just because of her public school upbringing - not because most of the books she’d read were written in Kryptonian.

_Spiderman's control_   
_And Batman with his fists_   
_And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

It wasn’t that Lena wanted to be a superhero. Thank Rao, because Kara was about done with everyone in her life wanting that. But Lena did want to help. She always wanted to help people and her job and her company didn’t always allow that. She seemed to yearn for a kind of direct power - the kind that didn’t come from a boardroom approval or her family’s money. The kind of power that meant saving people just because you could. Kara admired that about her.

 _But she said, where'd you wanna go?_ _  
_ _How much you wanna risk?_ _  
_ _I'm not looking for somebody_  
_With some superhuman gifts_

This was Kara’s first time at Lena’s apartment. Lena made some excuse about the carpets being cleaned in the building, but Kara could tell she just wanted to be out of the office. She wanted to hang out somewhere other than the stiff white couch. Kara certainly didn’t object - she needed something to distract her from her breakup with Mon-El. She still felt emotionally hungover from the lying, the manipulating, and, though it was hard for her to admit, the misogyny (however ignorant or well-intended it was.)

It was nice just to relax with another woman. Most of her friends were guys - like James and Winn - and though they nodded along, they didn’t really get everything. Not the way Lena did. She’d poured Kara a glass of very expensive champagne she said she saved for a special occasion and they toasted to Kara getting Mon-El, or Mike, out of her life. Lena didn’t know the whole story. She barely knew any of it - Kara stumbled over some made-up lying over something seemingly consequential, and Lena rolled with it.

Kara worried sometimes about not telling Lena who she really was. A part of her really wanted to. But on the other hand, she liked this. She liked being with Lena and letting that Supergirl part of herself take a backseat if only for a few moments. Supergirl was an important part of who she was, yes. But all the people who knew her as both never seemed to understand the balance between both sides of her (besides Alex, of course.) There were times when she felt her friends couldn’t see her as just Kara. They always saw this character of Supergirl first - always treated her only slightly like a hero, a celebrity, before they were really down to earth with her. But Lena wasn’t like that. Well, usually.

“I haven’t seen Supergirl in a while,” Lena mused as she poured another glass of champagne.

Kara took the glass from her and shrugged. “I mean, she’s probably just got a few things going on.”

“Oh, of course. Saving the world is a busy job. There just was something… nevermind.”

“Something?” Kara raised an eyebrow. Lena was sitting close to her on the couch, her sleek black pajama pants sliding up her legs as she crossed them.

“The last time we saw each other, she was saving me. She _held_ me. A damn bridal hold!” Lena laughed.

Kara hadn’t even thought about the way she’d held Lena but it suddenly made something in her stomach flutter. “Well uh, I guess that’s just how she needed to hold you. To uh, save you. Or whatever.”

“Well sure. There was just something in how she looked at me. When she caught me. And when she put me down even.”

“What was that?”

“I’m not saying Supergirl plays for my team or anything, but,” Lena smirked. “I think she might have a little crush on me.”

The champagne Kara sipped suddenly went back into the glass as she sputtered. “I’m sorry, you think Supergirl is into you?”

“It’s just a hunch. I mean, you seem close to the source - any ideas?”

Kara’s head was swimming. First, she was reminded of her entertaining ‘I’m not gay’ moment with Winn on the roof, something that seemed eons ago. Second, she had this knot in the pit of her stomach. It showed up out of nowhere but it was nearly choking her, making her feel flush. “I, I have no idea. She never mentioned anything. I don’t think she’s looking to date anyone. At all. Maybe ever.”

Shit. The feeling. Was it… jealousy?

Lena’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “Well, sorry. Touchy subject. I mean, I’m not sure mother would forgive me anyways. Not that she’s the forgiving type.”

“Are you… into her? Are you the one with a crush here?” Kara asked with a little more of a hiss than she meant to.

“I may have a crush, but it’s decidedly not on Supergirl.” Lena said this with a flat tone in her voice as she tipped her glass back. Kara found herself looking at Lena’s smooth neck as she downed the rest of the champagne. She licked her lips without thinking.

“Oh. He… she? She, uh, or he, they would um, both be so lucky.” Words, Kara. Think of a word.

“Perhaps she would.” Lena leaned closer and Kara felt her whole body flutter.

This was Lena. Lena was a girl. Kara had always thought of herself as vaguely open minded, something joked about when guys were awful. She’d even said it a few days ago to Alex when ranting about Mon-El - ‘I don’t know, maybe I should just take your lead. Girls can’t be this bad.’

Kara was gripping her glass so hard she was afraid she might break it. Lena was smiling at her. They weren’t too close on the couch - about an arm’s length away. The quiet floated between them as Kara tried to calm her thoughts and breathe and maybe just go with this.  
  
_Some superhero_  
_Some fairytale bliss_  
_Just something I can turn to_  
_Somebody I can kiss_

Apparently calm wasn’t something she could be right now. She leaned over to put her glass on the table before her stupid Kryptonian strength shattered it. It wobbled for a second, sending her adrenaline up, before settling. She leaned back onto the couch and looked at Lena, those green eyes seeming to sparkle.

God, why was her chest so tight? She’d just broken up with a guy, she’d never even had interests in women that she could remember, but the way Lena bit her lip made her feel something. Something she couldn’t place exactly.

How long had they been silent? It seemed like seconds, but maybe a minute or two. Just say something, Kara thought.

But then Lena’s hand was on her cheek. And Lena’s face was leaning towards her. And it was happening slow, so slowly that Kara stopped to wonder if Lena would ever get close enough. Until she was right there, her lips an inch from Kara’s. Lena looked into her eyes, searching.

Oh. She was checking. She wanted to make sure this was okay. Kara wasn’t used to someone being so cautious. Kara wasn’t used to this either - this being a girl. Were all girls this cautious?

Shit. Lena was pulling back. Kara had thought too long. “No, sorry. It’s okay.”

Lena’s expression softened and she leaned back, moving her whole body closer to Kara. She whispered, “Are you sure? It’s alright if you don’t want to.”

The words were so comforting to Kara. Perhaps they shouldn’t be - why did the reassurance of being asked like this make her feel so good? “Yes. I’m sure.”

And Lena closed the gap between them with the gentlest sigh against Kara’s lips. Oh Rao, her lips were so soft. Kara found her hand cautiously gripping Lena’s arm before moving to slide into her hair. So much hair. This was all so new. And unexpected. But in another way, it felt as natural as breathing.

_I want something just like this._

 


	2. Somebody I Can Miss

Lena’s body felt so, so good against her. They were still on the couch but had still managed to wrap around each other entirely. Kara wanted nothing more than to forget about everything and lose herself in Lena. But the earth had other plans.

Kara’s phone blared and it showed that it was her sister calling.

“Sorry, I have to get this,” Kara said sheepishly as she turned away and put the phone to her ear. “Hey Alex, what’s wrong?”

“I need you downtown right now, there’s some alien maniac shooting a weird gun,” Alex paused and was panting hard. “It’s not hurting anyone that I can tell - just making them freeze in place? I don’t know but there’s about a dozen people down here that we can’t get un-frozen and he won’t stop shooting.” 

_I've been reading books of old_   
_The legends and the myths_   
_The testaments they told_   
_The moon and its eclipse_   
_And Superman unrolls_   
_A suit before he lifts_

She really didn’t want to be anywhere else right now, and she certainly didn’t want to leave unceremoniously, but she had to.

“I am so, so sorry. But I have to go. Like now. Sister emergency.”

Lena’s eyes were still a bit glassy but she gave a quick nod. “I understand. Family first.”

Kara straightened her clothes and ran out the door. It wasn’t until she was undoing her blouse and ready to fly that she realized she should have reassured Lena a bit more. She just kissed a woman for the first time, someone she was much more into than she realized, then ran away.

At the moment, she kind of wished she wasn’t a superhero.  
_  
_ _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_


	3. Just Like This

It was a ridiculous and rash decision. It was _Romeo and Juliet_ levels of impulsive. But she was doing it anyways.

 _But she said, where d'you wanna go?_  
_How much you wanna risk?_  
_I'm not looking for somebody_  
_With some superhuman gifts_

Kara had texted Lena and asked if she could come over again. They’d apprehended the alien suspect and un-frozen his victims much faster than she expected - Winn figured out a de-freeze setting on the gun almost right after Alex brought the alien in.

Maybe that had led to this decision - riding the high of such a quick and easy case.  Here she was, flying towards Lena’s apartment… literally.

‘This is going to sound weird, but just trust me for a minute - go out on your balcony.’ she’d texted her. She was very thankful not only that Lena had a balcony, but that she’d mentioned it in the brief time Kara was over.

Lena tilted her head in surprise as Kara landed in front of her. Kara was surprised at Lena’s outfit - a plain grey T-shirt and well-worn jeans. Seeing her in such casual, comfortable clothing made Kara feel a warmth in her chest.

“Well, Supergirl, I have to say I’m surprised Kara sent you. May I ask why?”

“Lena… the thing is… um,” her nerves were suddenly shot. Rash, impulsive, _deny thy father and refuse thy name_ levels of ridiculous, that’s what this was. She hadn’t even decided what to say.

Leaning back against the balcony, Lena put her hands in her pocket, looking down at Kara’s feet. “Take your time.”

Oh Rao, she was so patient. Lena had this gentleness about her, one that was hidden in her power suits and board room meetings and professional attitude. Kara appreciated it - especially now.

She took a deep breath - then put her hair into a ponytail and slipped on her glasses. “Lena, it’s me. Kara. I’m Supergirl.”

“Oh. Oh!” Lena laughed, putting her hand over her mouth and looking Kara up and down. “I’m an idiot. How did I not know?”

Kara clucked her tongue. “Kinda ruins the ‘secret identity’ if people can figure it out.”

“Right. Of course,” Lena smiled and reached out to grip Kara’s arm. “Thank you for telling me. It means a lot.”

Lena then looked down at her hand, and her face dropped. She backed up a bit and sighed. “So, I guess this is your way of saying this isn’t going to happen after all?”

 _Some superhero_  
_Some fairytale bliss_  
_Just something I can turn to_  
_Somebody I can miss_

“What? What do you mean?” Kara couldn’t quite process what Lena had asked. This was a huge confession for her and it had somehow had the opposite affect of what she’d intended.

“I mean, first of all, a Luthor and a Super. And second, you’re a hero, Kara. And I’m just... me.”

“Lena, you’re not ‘just’ anything.” Kara stepped closer and took Lena’s hand. “Look, I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing here. I’ve never been with a girl, and I’ve never really been with someone who knew me as two different people. I told you this because… because I couldn’t imagine kissing you again while knowing I was keeping such a big secret.”

Lena bit her lip, grinning from ear to ear. She kept hold of Kara’s hand while slipping her other arm around her waist. “And now that the secret has been revealed?”

Kara closed the gap between them and kissed Lena hard. She felt herself melt into the kiss completely. It surprised her, all of this. It wasn’t something she expected or ever thought would happen. But as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and smiled into the kiss, she knew what she wanted - something just like this.


End file.
